


𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧.

by JASONSDOLL



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASONSDOLL/pseuds/JASONSDOLL
Summary: ✨ batman characters x reader✨ © JASONSDOLL 2021
Relationships: Arkham Knight (Batman: Arkham)/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧.

-🌷 anything to do with batman  
-🌷 one shots, drabbles, headcanons, etc  
-🌷 sfw ["], age regression (sfw) [^], nsfw [*]


	2. 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚑𝚊𝚖 𝚔𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw, gun play, exhibitionism  
> word count: 1.2k  
> ive never been one for gun or public play but whatever jason todd wants.. he gets 😳🤚

Jason growled as he pulled his gun from the holster on his hip, aiming it at you. “I said we’re going through Chinatown to get to Panessa Studios,” he repeated, his voice crackling from the modulator. 

You just smirked and took off your helmet, chucking it to the ground. “A gun, Jason? Really?” He twitched a bit as you said his name, finger nearly applying too much pressure to the trigger. 

He pointed the gun towards the ground. “Knees, now, you fucking slut.” You hummed and slowly got on your knees, testing to see how far Jason would take this. He put the barrel of his gun under your chin, making you look at him. “Take out masters cock before he puts a fucking bullet in your head, sweets.”

You looked up at Jason as you began toying with his belt, undoing his pants and taking out his cock. You slowly pumped it, causing him to groan. Jason shoved the gun against your head. “Suck. Now.”

You shivered slightly at his words. You squeezed his cock and lazily wrapped your lips around the tip, humming. Jason moaned quietly, grabbing your hair and thrusting his hips. You gagged and tugged on his pants to tel him to slow down. He smirked. “Oh, doll, if you wanted to breathe then you shouldn’t have said that... you know better than to say my name.”

You screwed your eyes shut, tearing pricking and slobber running down your chin. You and Jason heard the outside doors of the base open, signaling that the Militia had ran their routes around ACE Chemicals. “Aw, looks like you’ll have an audience, my love.”

You gargled and looked at the door to the control room as it opened. The Militia men just stood there in shock. “S-sir, are we-“

“Stay,” he grunted and let out a crackly moan. “Did you disperse the diamond backs like I asked?”

The men were all watching you. The lieutenant cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, yes, sir. The cobra tanks are alongside them.”

Jason tilted his head back and let out a low, “fuck, just like that, angel,” before looking at the men again. “Good.” He pulled out off him and smacked your cheek with his gun. “Undress and get on the table, whore.”

You shakily stood up and began undoing your belt and cargo pants. You glanced up at Jason when you reached to your zipper of the body suit, pulling it down and letting the cold air touch your skin. You moaned quietly and slipped out of your clothing; you laid back on the table like Jason had asked. 

“Mmm, my good pet.” Jason smirked as he flicked his gun on safety and teased the barrel along your slit. You moaned and rutted your hips. “Are you going to fucking behave now?”

You nodded frantically. “M-master, please.” You mumbled. Jason told you to speak up. “Master, please! I-I need it-“

“Specify for me, darling.”

“I need your gun in my pussy,” you practically moaned and arched your back when he teased your clit with the cold metal. Jason turned to look at the Militia men.

“You see this? How easy it is to turn your chief commander into a fucking hungry little toy?” Jason growled as he saw some of the men were hard. He looked at you. “Princess, stroke your master while he gives you what you want.”

You nodded, wrapping your hand around Jason’s cock. He grunted and pressed his gun against your entrance, gently pushing it inside you. You moaned and squeezed Jason’s cock. “F-fuck...”

Jason tilted his head back slightly, a crackly moan escaping. He moved the gun, beginning to fuck you with it. The cold metal caused even more pleasure to course through your body; you shivered. “Such a good... fucking little dumb bitch,” Jason stated and bucked his hips into your fist. “You’re going to cum for me as many times as I please, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” you mewled. Jason moved the gun faster, the end hammering your g-spot. You snaked your other hand to your clit, thighs shaking as you whimpered loudly. Jason took your hand from his cock and started fucking his own fist, gun moving in time with his thrusts. 

The militia didn’t know what to do. Jason had told them to stay and they knew it was order but, a couple of them were about to tarnish their uniforms if they stuck around any longer. “Sir, Scarecrow isn’t going to like-“

Jason laughed. “Do y-you really... fuck, think he’s going to be h-hearing about this? If any of you s-say one fucking word about this, a-all of you are going down. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” The men said in unison. Jason growled as he watched you start to move around more. 

“Already close, whore?” Jason asked and spit on your hand that was rubbing your clit. You moaned and nodded, feeling your thighs beginning to violently shake. “Cum for me. Cum for your master.”

You cried out and ceased rubbing your clit as you came around Jason’s gun. “Ohh, f-fuck!” You panted and looked at Jason.

He smirked. “Again.” Jason continued to thrust his gun in and out of you, his hips speeding up slightly. He groaned; his hand squeezed his cock, milking pre-cum out of his tip. 

You mumbled praises under your breath as you began playing with your clit again. “You say something?” Jason questioned. 

“N-no, sir,” you breathed out and clawed at the edge of the metal table.

Jason moaned. “Sweets, I’m gonna cum soon... but I want you to cum again before I do.” You nodded and bucked your hips against the gun, applying more pressure to your clit. 

“I-I’m gonna cum again!” You whined and shifted around, shivering. A couple of the militia men had snuck off to their bunks but others were still enjoying the show you and Jason—but mainly you—were putting on. 

Your body convulsed as you came again, a scream ripping through your throat. Your body went limp and your eyes screwed shut. Jason grunted next to you as he came in his gloved fist, milking his cock. He smirked and slapped your breast; you moaned at the touch then looked down to see his cum on your tits. 

Jason pulled his gun from your pussy. You whimpered at the loss then squeaked as he shoved it into your mouth. “Suck yourself off my gun, slut,” he growled. You clenched around nothing from his words, doing as he demanded. 

You pulled off the gun with a small pop. Jason tucked it back in its holster then put away his cock. He looked at the men still standing in the door. “That’s enough... all of you go check weapons and tanks. We’re going to the Panessa Studios to take out the Bat.” Jason dismissed the men then turned to you. “But you, little girl, still owe me a real apology.”

“I’m s-sorry for saying your real name, sir. I’ll be good during the mission. I promise.” You sat up on the table, looking at Jason. 

He cooed and slapped you. “Good girl. Now get redressed and get in the truck; I’m driving.”


	3. 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 - 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 307  
> soft!bruce wayne is my favorite ngl 🥺 i gotta special place in my heart for the bat  
> oh and like theres a couple ‘daddy’s thrown in here but its not age regression :)

Bruce sighed, walking from the elevator that led to the Batcave. He watched as Damian, Tim, Dick, and Jason slouched up the stairs in exhaustion. He followed behind, eyes heavy and tired. Bruce opened the door to his bedroom rather roughly, not realizing you were already asleep. He hissed and grabbed the door before it hit the wall. 

Bruce made his way to you as quietly as possible. He sighed again, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing a piece of hair from your face. He noticed your hand was balled around something. 

Gently, he picked up your hand from the pillow and unhinged your fingers to see what you were holding. In what little light Bruce had, he saw it was a handmade bracelet; the beads were black with lettered ones spelling out ‘daddy’. Bruce chuckled as he slipped it on. 

He stood and made his way to his closet, undressing from his under armor. Bruce slipped on a pair of sweats and made his way back to the bed, picking you up carefully and sitting with his back against the headboard. 

Bruce kissed your head as he held you in his lap. “My precious girl,” he whispered, causing you to giggle. Bruce smiled. “Have you been awake this whole time?”

You shook your head. “Nooo.” You yawned and cuddled closer to his chest. Bruce chuckled and kissed your head again. “I missed you, daddy.”

“I missed you too, princess.” You happily showed Bruce your wrist with a bracelet on to match his, only your beads were your favorite color with the word ‘princess’ lettered on it. “Oh, yes, thank you for the bracelet, that was very thoughtful of you.”

You hummed. “You’re welcome... I love you.” You said as you looked up at Bruce. He kissed your nose. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


	4. 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 - 𝚗𝚜𝚏𝚠 𝚊𝚕𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚝 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw-ish  
> why does no one write about bruce 😩🙏🏻 yall killing me man

a: aftercare ⇒ what are they like after sex?  
-🍯 he becomes very gentle and loving as to make sure you’re alright. he’s also willing to take a bath with you if that’s what you want. 

b: body part ⇒ what’s their favorite body part of theirs? their partners?  
-🍯 his favorite body part on himself is probably his thighs or biceps, but for you, he loves every inch. however, if he had to choose, he’d probably choose your lips. 

c: cum ⇒ anything to do with cum, basically.   
-🍯 he fucking loves watching his cum drip down your chin and onto your tits; it drives him crazy and allows him to go another round or two. 

d: dirty secret ⇒ pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs.   
-🍯 since being a vigilante can get stressful, he sometimes likes to sit back and let you take control. besides, you look sexy in heels and leather. 

e: experience ⇒ how experienced are they? do they know what their doing?  
-🍯 of course he knows what he’s doing. he’s bruce fucking wayne. but, like anyone, it takes a couple times for you guys to figure out what you both like the most. 

f: favorite position ⇒ this goes without saying.   
-🍯 he’s a classic guy so, missionary because he loves seeing how flushed your body gets when you experience pleasure. plus, he has access to your lips, neck, tits and clit so, it’s a win-win for you both. 

g: goofy ⇒ are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.   
-🍯 just like always, he’s very serious, unless, of course, you start laughing at something then he’ll let out a small chuckle. 

h: hair ⇒ how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.   
-🍯 he hates pubic hair on himself so he only has a happy trail, but he doesn’t care if you haven’t shaved. 

i: intimacy ⇒ how romantic are they during the moment?  
-🍯 he can be hella romantic when he wants to be. so, if you two are taking it slow, he’ll look into your eyes and praise you. 

j: jack off ⇒ masturbation headcanon.   
-🍯 he barely has time to be intimate with you so, bruce never really has time to masturbate, but, if he does, he loves making you watch. 

k: kink ⇒ one or more of their kinks.   
-🍯 he 1000% has a god complex and no one can tell me otherwise.

l: location ⇒ favorite place to do the deed.   
-🍯 either his study or his bedroom/bathroom since they’re the most private areas. 

m: motivation ⇒ what’s something that gets them going? what turns them on?  
-🍯 seeing you in leather or anything somewhat sensual, like a silk cocktail dress, drives bruce mad and he immediately excuses the both of you and pulls you to the most private area to pleasure you. 

n: no ⇒ what’s something they wouldn’t do? what turns them off?  
-🍯 he doesnt want anyone to know you’re connected to batman, so, a no would be having sex with you in public while he’s suited up. 

o: oral ⇒ do they prefer giving or receiving? are they good at it? etc.   
-🍯 he loves watching your lips wrap around his cock and end up bruised and covered in spit but bruce would rather eat you out. he loves watching you squirm and hearing you whine just from his tongue. 

p: pace ⇒ are they fast and rough? are they slow and sensual? etc.   
-🍯 he’s typically rough but when you both had a long day of not seeing one another, he prefers slow, sensual sex while looking you in the eyes and telling you everything he loves about you. 

q: quickie ⇒ what’s their opinion on quickies?   
-🍯 bruce is a busy man, so, of course he has to have quickies with you most of the time even though he hates them. 

r: risk ⇒ are they down to experiment? how often do they take risks?  
-🍯 depending on what the consequences could be, bruce is just about down for anything. 

s: stamina ⇒ how many rounds can they go for? how long can they last?  
-🍯 again, since he’s a busy man, he’s usually tired when he gets home so a round or two are usually his limit. 

t: toys ⇒ do they own toys? do they use them on their partner or themselves?  
-🍯 he never really was one for toys until he met you then started buying things like vibrators and plugs to use on you. 

u: unfair ⇒ how much do they like to tease?  
-🍯 he fucking l o v e s to tease, but, you get him back for it when you top; then, he hates it. 

v: volume ⇒ how loud are they? what sounds do they make? etc.   
-🍯 he’s a somewhat quiet person so usually he grunts and groans but when he bottoms, you make sure you can hear him. 

w: wild card ⇒ random smut headcanon.   
-🍯 bruce would definitely make you ride his shoe and suck him off under his desk at wayne tower while he works. 

x: x-ray ⇒ what’s going on under those clothes?  
-🍯 personally, i feel as if bruce would be above average and pretty girthy with a little bit of curve. 

y: yearning ⇒ how high is their sex drive?  
-🍯 considering bruce is constantly under stress, his sex drive isn’t very high but once he gets going sometimes, he doesn’t stop. 

z: zzz ⇒ how fast do they fall asleep after sex?  
-🍯 again, he’s busy and stressed so he probably falls asleep almost instantly if you two don’t take a bath together.


	5. 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚜 - 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚜 “

💌 bruce wayne  
-🍄 he prefers to treat holidays as a normal day (wake up, work, eat dinner with the family, etc.) with a small gift exchange. after bruce goes down to the batcave, you and the boys exchange more gifts and eventually go see bruce; you then spend time with him by sitting in his lap and talking while he works on the batcomputer. 

💌 dick grayson  
-🍄 he loves going out and seeing the different light displays and drinking the water-y hot cocoa the people give out. once you both get back to the manor, you ask alfred to make some of his famous hot cocoa while you and dick warm up by the fire and watch Rudolph or How the Grinch Stole Christmas. 

💌 jason todd  
-🍄 he stays in since he gets cold easily, so, snow or the cold in general isn’t his thing. he’d rather cuddle on the couch with a fuzzy blanket and sip wine while watching Krampus than watching his fingers turn purple. 

💌 tim drake  
-🍄 he likes to wrap all the gifts since he considers it a great bonding activity for the both of you. plus, he can laugh at you getting mad when your wrapping job doesn’t look as “professional” as his. 

💌 damian wayne  
-🍄 like father like son: he practically does everything bruce does but he goes to his room or the library to escape the imbeciles he calls brothers. there, you both discuss your problems or silently read and hold hands.


	6. 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 - 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 399

Bruce grunted as he jumped out of the batmobile, the top shutting automatically once he did. He almost immediately started to take off his clothes; they were left in a small trail as he walked. Bruce trudged over to you.

“Little girl,” he said sternly. You turned, your eyes widening when you saw Bruce’s naked body. You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off with a rough kiss. 

“B-Bruce, what’re you-“ 

He lifted you onto the work table, pushing the plans to the side. You let out a small, “oh my,” as he did. Bruce bunched your skirt up to slap your cunt. You yelped and jumped back a bit. 

“Did you think it was smart to send me pictures of the little cunt, that I fucking own, while I was patrolling? Hm?” You whimpered as Bruce’s large hand cupped your pussy, his fingers tracing up and down your lips. 

You swallowed thickly. “Because... I-I wanted to... rile you up, sir.” Bruce smirked at your words. He pushed two fingers into you, you screaming and clenching almost as soon as the tips penetrated you. 

“Whore.”

You moaned and bucked your hips, wanting more. You looked down to see Bruce’s cock throbbing at the sight of you. “Sir, can I touch you?”

Bruce nodded soberly; your hand wrapped tightly around his base and started jerking him off. He grunted. Bruce sped up his fingers, curling them. Your thighs were beginning to shake at the sensation. “F-fuck, sir, Dick’s almost back from patrol.”

“Then we better be quick.” He smirked. Bruce pulled his fingers from you, flipping you over and pushing into you with a low moan. 

You shivered and grabbed the edge of the table. “Sir, sir, s-sir! Fuck!”

Bruce shoved his cunt covered fingers into your mouth to silence you as he started to rock his hips slowly. You whined, trying to move your hips and get more pleasure. He slapped your ass. “Play nice.” 

He smirked as moved faster, gathering your wrists in his hand while the other gripped your hip. He growled as his eyes were fixated on your ass. You shifted beneath him, head lolling back and your jaw going slack. 

Bruce leaned forward so his chest was flush against your back. He whispered, “you’re going to fucking cum as many times as your little pussy can. Understood, you little whore bitch?”


End file.
